Mawar Hitam
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: Kematian yang indah, itulah yang diinginkannya. Dan Pemuda itu, mewujudkan keinginannya. / "Kematian adalah sebuah karya seni. Dan kau, adalah karya seniku." / SasuSaku! / Crime / Fictogemino / For #BiweeklyPromt4 / #5 of #365StoriesProject / RnR?


Disclaimer : Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's

**Mawar Hitam** © 2014

by MizuRaiNa

A SasuSaku fanfiction

For #BiweeklyPromt4, #5 of #365StoriesProject

**Warning** : AU, fictogemino, crime, angst, death chara, etc

* * *

.

_Selamat malam mawar hitam, semoga kau terlelap dalam tidurmu …_

.

* * *

"Kematian itu benar-benar indah." Ucapan yang sering diucapkan gadis itu, mengaung di gendang telinganya. Tapi gadis bersurai merah jambu—yang penuh dengan darah hingga berubah warna semerah darah itu—tak bisa apa-apa.

"Tak ada yang lebih memikat dari Mawar Hitam yang dilumuri cairan merah kental." Pemuda itu menyeringai. Mata belati yang digenggamnya terpantulkan oleh cahaya bulan purnama. Menikam perut yang terbungkus kain putih penuh darah yang menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu, lagi. Sang Pemuda begitu menikmati detik-detik Sang Gadis meregang nyawa. Dengan tangannya sendiri.

Bukankah Gadis itu sendiri yang menginginkan kematiannya indah? Jadi, Pemuda satu-satunya yang dekat dengannya itu akan mewujudkan keinginannya, impiannya.

Sang Gadis berusaha tetap memasang senyum. Ia selalu memasang senyum itu ke manapun ia berada. Semua orang yang pernah bertemu atau berinteraksi dengannya tak pernah menyangka Mawar Putih yang berbingkai paras cantik, lugu, santun, dan suara lembut mendayu selalu dipuji kaum Adam ini sebenarnya adalah Mawar Hitam beracun penuh duri. Merenggut banyak nyawa dengan belati mungilnya. Kecuali pemuda satu ini, pemuda yang selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik ke mana ia melangkah.

"Tenang saja, aku juga akan menikmati detik-detik kematianku sendiri." Pemuda itu menjilat ujung belati lalu menikam-nikam ringan pada paha Sang Gadis. Sesekali merobek gaun putih yang menyelimutinya.

"Uhuk—bunuh saja aku … uhuk, aku … sudah tak ingin … hidup di dunia yang keji uhuk ini lagi." Sorot mata _emerald _itu kosong. Seulas senyum ambigu terlukis di bibir tipisnya.

Darah semakin banyak mengalir, bercucuran dari jaringan kulit dan otot yang terkoyak, menutupi tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai hitam penuh debu. Tapi itu tak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengan luka menganga yang tak bisa mengering di hatinya akibat kehidupan keras yang begitu menyiksa.

"Begitu?" Iris hitam pemuda itu berkilat. Tangannya yang menggenggam sebilah belati menghujam perut gadis itu beberapa kali.

"Akh!" pekik gadis itu setengah tertahan karena menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tersenyum pahit. "tak ada gunanya—uhuk keberadaanku di dunia ini." Bibirnya melengkungkan seulas senyum, senyum yang biasanya memikat siapa pun yang melihatnya itu kini bercucuran darah.

"Lalu?" Pemuda itu mengangkat belati yang digenggamnya tinggi-tinggi. Tetesan-tetesan darah mengalir, menetesi wajah gadis itu. Ia menikamkan ujung belati pada punggung tangan gadis itu.

"Uhuk … aku—uhuk lelah. Aku lelah dengan semua ini," ucap gadis itu pelan.

Hening sejenak. "Kau tahu? Aku tak menyangka bisa menyentuh mata ini, hidung ini, bibir ini." Jemarinya menyentuh mata, hidung, dengan ujung belati penuh darah yang digenggamnya. Meninggalkan luka-luka kecil yang tak seberapa. "jemari lentik yang lihai memainkan belati ini." Ujung belati itu sesekali ia tekankan hingga menusuk kulit dan mengeluarkan cairan kental berwarna merah, "atau kulit putih mulus ini." Seringai itu semakin melebar, "bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Diam, mulutnya terkunci rapat. Pemuda beriris hitam kelam menyayat-nyayat luka-luka yang telah menganga. Bau amis darah yang menetes dari sayatan-sayatan itu menguar dan terhirup oleh indra penciumannya. Sebuah seringai terlukis di sudut-sudut bibirnya. "Kematian adalah sebuah karya seni. Dan kau, adalah karya seniku," gumamnya pelan, pada dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu, terbujur kaku.

* * *

.

_Gadis manis, kau akan selalu hadir dalam mimpi burukku …_

.

* * *

— **Silakan baca dari bawah ke atas, dari paragraf satu ke paragraf lain**—

—FIN

* * *

**Mencoba menulis challenge dari Asha dengan genre di luar zona nyaman saya. ****Ngetik sampe 2 jam bikin ginian doang. ****Duh, rasanya pengen jedotin kepala ke tembok ;;_;;**

**Btw fictogemino itu fanfiksi yang dibaca dari atas ke bawah maupun dari bawah ke atas tetap keliatan nyambung. Yang saya bikin ini nyambung kan? u,u**

**Anyway, tinggalin review yak~**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
